lietomefandomcom-20200214-history
Eli Loker
Eli Loker is an employee of The Lightman Group. Unlike Ria Torres, whom Lightman calls "a natural", Loker acquired his skills in "reading" people through academic education and practice. However, he is later promoted to vice president, which puts a rift in any developing relationship between him and Torres. Read more here: www.lietome.com On Lie to Me Season One Loker is introduced in the Pilot. He adheres to Radical Honesty, and as a result, makes remarks toward Ria Torres. In Depraved Heart, Loker reveals sensitive information about a case to the SEC. He tells Torres about this. In Undercover, Loker is demoted to an unpaid intern due to his actions during Depraved Heart. Season Two Loker is promoted to vp and him and Torres develop their underlying sexual tension. Season Three Edit to add content Relationships Ria Torres In the Pilot episode, he bluntly tells Torres upon first meeting her, "I would like to sleep with you." Later conversation in the Pilot episode: '' '' :Eli Loker: I have no chance with you. Nope... Uh, do I have any chance with you? '' ::''Ria Torres: You always tell the truth? ::Eli Loker: Always. ::Ria Torres: How good are you in bed? ::Eli Loker: Fair. ::Ria Torres: Fair's better than most. Eli and Ria work closely together and seem to become good friends throughout Seasons 1 and 2 after Loker confides in her that he lied to Foster in the episode "Depraved Heart". When this becomes an issue that results in the Lightman Group allegedly being sued in "Undercover", Ria continues to lie to keep Loker's deception a secret, though this turns out to be a test of her loyalty from Cal. Relationship with Torres in later episodes Underlying sexual tension continues between the two later on in Season 2, such as in "Fold Equity" where Torres and Loker debate on whether his date really likes him or not. The two share an intimate moment after Ria reveals that she'd lied when she's said the girl wasn't interested in him, the two getting very close when she tries to make a point by staring into his eyes and he touches her knee. This increased care seems to grow as, when a bomb goes off at the beginning of "Sweet Sixteen", a panicked Ria is seen trying to call Loker who had been near the explosion, muttering "Pick up, pick up, pick up." She later calls frantically to Cal and Gillian to help her when a shocked and injured Loker appears from the accident and spends the rest of the episode restraining him from getting too angry and looking after him. At the end of "Delinquent" when Torres says goodbye to her sister, Loker comforts her. In "Darkness and Light" Loker and Torres compete for the role of VP, and whilst at first they compete with each other they conclude to not play Lightman's game and go out for drinks after work. Whilst they are at the bar, they discuss the role that a VP should take on board and eventually, in order to get to know each other they play two truths and a lie, in which after Torres has had two goes, Loker replies "I sing in the shower; Billy Joel. My last girlfriend left me for a friend of mine and I didn't see it coming, and I would really like to kiss you right now." Torres replies "They're all true." Before they kiss each other. Although it's not completely explained what happened between the two, it's assumed that the two of them slept together, however at the office the next morning Ria pretends that nothing happened, and when Loker confronts her, she says that "I'm being professional." Loker then mockingly hands back one of Torres' earrings, sarcastically calling her colleague. Farida Mugisha Loker becomes attracted to Farida, a Ugandan peace activist whom he and Torres are investigating in the episode "Do No Harm." He gives her a copy of her book to autograph, which she signs, including her phone number which Loker shows to Torres. Later in the same episode, Loker is seen giving Farida a tour of the Lightman Group building and explaining his line of work. Upon interrogation, Loker divulges to Torres that they (Farida and he) have started dating. Torres cautions Loker, telling him that Farida appears to be lying about the brutal experiences she had as a child in Uganda (which are the main content of her book). Loker dismisses Torres' claims, but later in the episode, starts to doubt the credibility of her story. He subsequently confronts Farida and finds out that she (Farida) had been lying after all and ends up breaking up with her. External links * Loker's profile on the Internet Movie Database Category:Main characters Category:Characters